Examples of a conventional device of such type include a modulated signal transmission system which compensates for a nonlinear distortion coexisting with a linear distortion in a power amplifier by using an adaptive linearizer (see, for example, Patent Document 1 described below).    Patent Document 1: JP 06-21990 A